Liberator
by Storytellerofeloquence
Summary: The U.F is a country for the rich and The Colony is the exact opposite. Jack's dad was an Rep. for the The Colony but was assassinated. Afterwards they reach out to Jack, being an orphan, and draft him into The Academy. Where he meets Kim, the chancellor's daughter. While there he finds out his new job is just doing the U.F's dirty work. Jack isn't too fond of that. Revision
1. Intro

Its 2097. The world isn't a fairy tale like it use to, everything and everyone has changed. Noble people who promised to help the poor only made it worst. Presidents and prime ministers turned into dictators taking and destroying everything. Corporations took more than they were supposed to. Soon only two countries survived Britain and Australia. Leaders also renamed them, Britain was United Federation and Australia was The Colony.

It was like the classes officially split up. The poor to The Colony and Rich to the U.F, its horrible. The Colony is bascily the backbone and provider of the U.F. The Colonists are mistreated as well, basically prisoners of their dump of a city. Not to mention their **Elite Police Squad **that bully the poor and defenseless. The worst part is that my Dad isn't here to be an Representative for the Colonist. His name was Alec Gordon Brewer. Mine is Jack, Jack Brewer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Jack**

I have a difficult life.

First, I live with my best friend because my mom is emotionally unstable. She wouldn't be that way if my dad wasn't killed a week ago. Everything in my life is all over the place and being in The Colony bosses doesn't care about family crisis. He did give me half the day off at the mining camp. Now, I stare out i'm looking out the window in Jerry's room at the failure of a city. That's exactully what the Chancellor of The Academy said when he made a speech at my Dad's funeral.

It was public and as far as the Elite Police knew in a count they did everyone in The Colony showed up. I mean it didn't surprised me my Dad was their hero. He changed a lot of thing to better The Colony but it was more like two steps forward one step back. I'm about to leave out for work when Jerry stops me. ''You O.K, Jack?''

I just look at him with a serious face then I bust out laughing.

''Man, what's so funny?'' he asked smiling because of my sudden laughter.

''I don't know I just needed... you're just funny.''

''Okaaay, so you know that hot girl at my job? Grace, right.'' he asked excitingly.

''Yeah'' I reply.

''She got an invitation to... wait for it... The Academy.''

I frown, this is that time of year that they start giving out invitations. Only a few Colonists get in, you have to be extremely talented. Even if you did get in you do all dirty work of your superior officers. ''Jerry, I got to go man.'' He gave me a bro hug then leg me go. I leave the apartment and out to the bedraggled and filthy street. Building are packed together, because of lack of space in the city. Bums fill the narrow street some of them probably dead.

My mind drifts off to what Jerry said about them giving out invitations to The Academy. Maybe they will choose me because of my Dad.

_Just don't think about it. _

**Kim **

I'm getting things ready for the people invited to join The Academy. I'm not really excited because I have to do go on the tour guide with Donna and Kelsey. Plus, I have a study date later with Brody and have to make sure I get to combat training on time because I hate being late. A lot to do for one girl. I'm working on filing when see my Dad talking to Brody.

My Dad actually approved of Brody, he likes to do that. I on the other hand loathe him for doing that. He tries to control everything I do, talking about that I have to fit some sort of image. He started doing this after my Mom died. He poured himself into his work and as a result he was appointed Chancellor of The Academy.

I grab some orientation papers and leave the office. As I walk over Brody, he notices me ans meets me halfway along with my Dad. ''Sir,'' I say saluting him. ''Addies,'' he replies. Even though he is my Dad, I have to discuss him properly. Brody smiles and pulls me in for a hug. The smell of his cologne was different than usual, a mix of his regular and a hint of... strawberry? I couldn't really make it out because he pulled away.

''So we were just talking about my Birthday party.''

''Oh yes, Kim will be there,'' he states while checking his watch, ''I have to go, see you at home Kimberly.''

He walks away while we watch, I don't speck until he is out of sight.

''I can't stand him, sometimes.'' I asserted angrily.

''Oh, come on he's not that bad,'' he remarks.

''Not that bad ho-''

''Kim!''

I turn around to see Donna waving me over. That's when I remember orientation is tomorrow, I need to prepare with the girls. I give Brody a quick kiss that would have been prolonged if I didn't push him away, lightly. I leave for the girls but not before turning to wave, he waves back and then walks off.

_Strawberry... _

**Jack **

I open the door after a demanding day of work to meet an overexcited Jerry. This rare because he works for the factory and sometimes he won't back for a few days because he's up there working almost non stop. He is doing his happy dance and jumping around like a manic.

''Jerry, calm down what is it?'' I ask.

''DUDE WE GOT IN TO THE ACADEMY!'' he exclaims.

It took a minute to process but when It did I was just full of questions. Questions that Jerry couldn't exactly answer.

''When do we go on the tour? I ask.

''Tomorrow, bro'' he replies

I sit on the couch, ''tomorrow...''

''Yeah, that's what I just said,'' Jerry says sitting beside me show me the letter.

**Kim **

I'm doing last minute preparation for the newcomers who will be here in five minutes. When Brody tickles me from behind on my sides making me squirm and almost drop my papers.

''Brody!''

He quickly lets me go, chuckling.

That's when I smelled it again, that faint strawberry. It was a bit stronger than last time though. ''Hey lovebirds, I love this little firth thing going on but I need Kim.'' Kelsey says with a playful smirk.''I'm coming, bye Brody.'' I waved as I followed, he waved back and shot me one of his famous grins. My cheeks burned as I turned back and ran up to catch up with Kelsey. We both walk the short distance to the large corridor and entrance. I walk up to Donna who is applying makeup to her already pretty face. I have no idea why she does that, she beautiful without it.

She sees me looking and puts it away. I look away at the bright white shiny walls of the building and the dirty brown green buildings outside. That's when I see the Elite Police containment trucks pull up. I take a deep breath as they open the doors letting out the few Colonists. The Elite Police lead them inside and leave them with us.

_Here we go. _

_/._

The few Colonists walk until they reach the girls. Jack stared at the exquisiteness of the building and how clean it was. He never been in such a clean building. Jerry is certainly outspoken about what Jack is thoughts. Also loud at that but Jack kept while others whispered among themselves. Another group joins in making the murmurs louder.

That's Jack and Kim's eyes meet.

They both stare for a few long seconds until Kim looks away her cheeks burning beet red. Jack continues to stare taking in her delicate features until Jerry notices and nudges him, lightly.

**Jerry **

I'm talking about how clean the walls when I see Jack and a girl staring at each other. She's supposed to be our tour guide which means she lives in the U.F, home of the meanies. It was cute but impossible for them to be together, different worlds. She staring back but soon she looks away and blushes. I couldn't have Jack looking like a weirdo so I punch him lightly on the arm.

**Jack p.o.v**

I'm looking at the cleanness and the bright white walls of the building. My eyes travel to the tour guides, then to one in particular. The one in the middle, a blonde. I start to stare at her then not wanting to look weird I try to look away. Right then, our eyes meet.

_ Wow, she's beautiful._

My cheeks burn the more I think about her. We stare for a few long seconds before she looks away. The girl looks away I kind of want her to look back at me when I feel a light punch on my shoulder.

**Kim **

_Alright time to get this over with. _

I feel like someone staring at me but, I don't look up right away. So I scan the crowd for those pair of eyes when I find that they be belonging to a tall, built brunt. We both stare for a few moments but my cheeks start to burn so I look away.

I guess Brody noticed the scene because he walked over to me and gave me a hug and whispering naughty things in my ear. It made my skin tingle. Which I kind of liked. Then he just left, as quick as he came. I glance at the guy again, now he's talking to someone beside him.

''Oooh, I saw you checking out that Colonist, don't blame you he is hot... minus the raggy clothes and that he's a Colonist.'' Kelsey stated.

''I-I wasn't checking him out'' I say trying to fake it.

''Oh no, I saw you Kim, you were all like this,'' she said while making a face.

Then Donna snatches the name tags from me and walks over the newcomers and handing them out. Kelsey walks over and welcomes them. I follow not to far behind. I was about to get the tour started when the brunt from before walked up to me holding his name tag.

It read 'JACK'.

''I need a little help,'' he said holding up his name tag.

I took it and attached it to his dirty worn-out jacket.

He smiled, ''Thanks... ''

We stood there for an awkward moment until he spoke up.

''Could you maybe point me to the bathroom?'' he asked.

I pointed to the left and he smiled again.

_Such perfect teeth... there I go again._

He slowly walked towards the direction I pointed while I watched.

**Finally, I am done with the revision for this one. Hope you enjoyed, keep reading.-aNGEL**


	3. Chapter 2

**Jack p.o.v**

I see a bathroom and I run to it when I go in I look in the mirror to see a guy with buzzcut, muscles, and a wicked

smile. He walks up to the mirror and says ''Hey fresh meat'' I don't say anything at first I swear I recognize him. Then

he gets in my face and says''you don't remember me jackie,'' he says in a puppy voice. Then I remember him, BRODY!

I grab his collar and he grabs mine we wrestle out off the bathroom and everyone see us. I see that girl run over that

was all over brody try to get him off. Then a guard comes over and hits me with something over and over. I see brody

laughing and fixing his shirt and kim yelling at them to stop. I hear jerry yelling too and I feel a blood running down my

face and tears in my eyes. I finally start to fight back I grab a stick from one off them and beat him down until they

handcuff me. ''Take him to the nurse'' says the girl strenly. They take me down a number of halls and sit me on a tall

stool the nurse tells me to take my shirt off and I get a little nervous but I still do it. Then I look at the girl and kind

of smile.

**Kim p.o.v**

I see his chest then like A STUPID LITTLE SCHOOL GIRL...I giggle. And he smiles and says''like what you see'' with a

smirk. No and I laugh at him and say my name is kim by the way. at the corner of my eye I see brody watching

jealousy. I kind of back away to let the nurse work''so why were you and brody fighting anyway?'' I say cautiously

Jack just looks at me then winces a little bit then says''long story'' with a frown. So I drop the topic''I gotta go with

the group if you're still in pain you can stay here'' ''no I good Ill come with you'' he says a bit in pain. Jack gets up

and puts his shirt on then follows me out.

**Donna p.o.v**

Kim went into the nurse office with that hot guy man I should've went. I'm way better looking than kim. She comes

out with that guy following her. Then I finally see his name tag 'JACK'. As he walks by I say''nice name'' flirtatiously

he at me and says ''thanks my mom gave it to me.'' Then he smiles and wow I just can't help but stare as jack goes

to his friend. Then kelsey says''Attention, welcome to The Academy your tour begins now'' And she walks off and

everyone follows.

**Jerry p.o.v**

The **hot** girls showed us around the **H.Q.** This place is huge I mean I always saw it from the outside but now it

seem even bigger on the inside. There was an girls wing and a boys wing and that girls and boys should stay on

their wing at all **times**. Then we visited the museum part of the H.Q. Afterwards we visited the workout room that

was huge and I saw a bunch of** hot** girls working out. I nudge jack ''look at them go,bro.'' He is still staring at that

kim girl. I mean shes hot in all but my eyes are on her friend named donna.''So brodys here?'' I say annoyed. His

face got hard as he said quietly ''yea.'' You see the thing is that when you ask him about his and brodys past he

says its a long story. Its not no long story, you see brody was a troublemaker not as big one as me but he was one.

Him and jack became friends just around the time jack's dad was assassinated. Before then they never really talked

only when brody got bored. Someone told tipped jack's mom telling her that brody planned the assassination. She

told jack and jack went after brody to ask him. Then brody got his guys to jump jack,but jack's a black belt and beat

them down. He got arrested though which was unfair. Anyway now we are being assigned rooms that's when the

group split up girls and boys a guy named josh showed us our rooms I, luckily, got put with jack. ''We're supposed

to come back tomorrow with our stuff'' I said kind of to my self. Jack looks like he is daydreaming when I nudge him.

**Jack p.o.v**

I can't but stare at that girl now I know her name...kim. I laugh to myself then jerry tells me were our room is. I

think he know I like this kim girl when he says ''shes hot isn't, right?'' ''Yea'' I say keeping my eyes on her. I smile as

were leaving I know we will come back to get our room's and classes early tomorrow morning. I can't wait to come

back and start but I hate Ill see brody almost everyday. That's if I don't get kicked out first.

**Kim p.o.v**

Grace told me that the guy named jack was staring at me and I smile a little. I mean he's cut in all but I have brody

who is coming now. He looks at me weirdly I can tell he's a little ticked off.''So whats up?'' he says pacing with an

annoyed tone.''What do you mean?'' I say not knowing what he was talking about.''That jack guy and play dumb

kim you're too pretty for that.'' he says annoyed''WHY ARE YOU GETTING SO WORKED UP ABOUT THIS I LOOK AT

OTHER GUYS ALL THE TIME''I say a bit too loud ''BECAUSE THIS GUY IS DIFFERENT''he yelled. The thing about brody is

that he has anger problems so its best to stay away from when he's like this but i'm ticked off.''What did you do to

him'' I say calmly He turns away from me saying ''nothing.'' I get in his face and look at him seriously''What-did-you-

do.'' I say annoyed

**Brody p.o.v**

Kim's in my face talking about what did I do. I don't really like to bring up my past because jack is in it. HE RUINED

EVERYTHING I CARED ABOUT! All I do is to protect people I care about and he is not about to get kim. I walk away

to calm down then she grabs my arm and says''if you don't want to tell me then fine'' Then she walks out angrily I

don't go after her because I have things to do. Important things.

**Jack p.o.v**

I'm packing my things when jerry comes in saying''Dude i'm get you and that girl together'' he's jumping up and

down excitedly. ''Man I don't need you to do that,'' I say a bit annoyed ''plus she has a boyfriend'' I say quietly as I

frown to myself. Brody why him he ruined everything I cared about my family, friends, and home. Why did I say that?

Now i'm thinking about when my mom had a nervous breakdown and started to beat me with a large frying pan. It

would've been a hammer if I didn't stop her after dropped the frying pan and held her. That was a very difficult time

for me and my mom. Her being a single mom be being jumped. She is currently at a mental institute because it got

out somehow that she beat me and now she's there. So technically i'm a orphan but jerry's mom took me in. I am

not gonna let brody ruin this for me cause if he does i'll _kill _him. Seriously I will.

**Donna p.o.v**

Well i'm in my dorm room chilling with kelsey, my room mate. She's helping me with my nails because of that new

guy. ''So that jack guy was cute and he's coming to our academy, mmmm'' she says while smiling. ''Um, what are you

saying?'' I say while glancing at her. ''Uhhh...'' kelsey says looking down then she blushed. ''What is it!?'' I say

getting annoyed. ''I like him and imma ask him out'' she says quickly while looking down.''No you're not-'' ''because

you are '' says someone in the doorway. I look to see brody smiling evilly and he starts to walk in and sits on my

bed staring at us. ''You can't be in here brody, its in the rules'' she says while standing up. ''I DON'T GIVE A FU-'' I

get up and hush him. ''Don't get in trouble brody'' I say flirtatiously. I'm sorry, but I got a plan and I need you both

to work with me.'' ''Why are you doing and what do you want us to do?'' kelsey says curiously. ''You'll see'' brody

says evilly. I know this plan gonna be good just because brody's doing it whoever he's thinking about better watch

out.

**Hope you liked it more are to come. Any ideas you want me to do tell me and i'll make sure to mention you along the way. Lots of new ideas flooding in hard to keep up. I'll update when I can. Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it. Anyway contact me if any questions. - Angel**


	4. Chapter 3

**Jack p.o.v**

I'm on way to my dorm room with jerry following because he already lost his map. When get there I open the door its

a large room with two queen size beds, two medium size drawers, a flat screen tv, a decorative waterfall build in the

wall, plus it had one of those state of the art light up floors. It lights up when we walked in and jerry freaked ''OH MY

GOD IT LIGHTS UP.'' ''Jerry calm down,'' I say while closing the door. I start to unpack when jerry starts to dance and

then falls on his bed closest to the bathroom. He starts to explore the room when he looks at the clock and rushes to

his schedule then says''DUDE WE'RE GONNA BE LATE TO COMBAT TRAINING!''He grabs workout clothes then rushes out

the room. I rush around and make sure I grab the map on my way out. When we get there we quickly change in the

locker room and rush out into what I think is a gym but its a large dome shaped room. All the guys were in a line so we

joined in the line we tried to sneak in. The coach saw us and said ''You two will start.'' I saw brody wink at me from

standing from behind the coach with other guys. ''These are alpha's they can work in the field of spy,army and so

on,'' he said. ''Which of you will go first,'' he replied ''Me,'' I said before jerry could. ''And I chose him'' I say pointing at

brody. Brody walks up and looks me in my eyes while smiling. He then walks in the fighting area I do too.

Immediately as I walk in the fighting circle he punches me but I catch it. The fight begins, he does different combo's.

I slip up a few times and he hits me, it must have been entertaining because more people came in. The were girls

and some were giggling. It heated up when that girl I saw from the tour walk up. Brody saw me look at the girl and

kicked me in my stomach. I grab it while coughing ''distracted,'' he says with a frown. ''Yup, maybe if you fought

better I won't be,'' I say while smirking.''At least my mom isn't in a lunatic warehouse for beating my son with a

frying pan while boiling bleach,'' him and a couple of his friends laughed. Thats when I lost it. He throws a punch I

catch it and squeeze. Hard. After throwing his fist away. I tackle him and then I start punching him over and

over.''GET OFF HIM NOW,'' yelled the coach while trying to get me off. ''BRODY'' yelled that girl from orientation. She

was seeing if he was ok. ''Dude get off him,'' said jerry said probably too loud to the coach. He helped me up and

looked me in my eyes''no one can be as awesome as,'' he said wanting me to finish.''Us,'' I said with a small smile.

That's the thing he says to me when I get angry or depressed. I remember when I got low after my mom had her

meltdown and I almost killed myself. Luckily Jerry was there. He talked into his small cellphone and then two fully

suited up squad armor run over to us. Thats when I knew I was in trouble. ''Take him to the chancellor,'' he says

calmly. They grab me and take me away, as this is happening I can't help but feel...setup.

**Brody p.o.v**

HA! Phase one is put into action and it WORKED. Getting him on the bad side of the chancellor was my idea. I know

his mornings are stressful because all the requests and orders from the U.F. come in. Sometimes they tend to pile

up and with a fool like jack coming in will make it worst. For jack anyway, but beating me up wasn't apart of the

plan. My buddies, Colt and Andy were supposed to jump in and hold him back. I walk over to them angrily,''what the

heck was that,'' I say while pushing andy into colt.'' Sorry dude we will mos def try better next time,'' said colt in his

usual surfer accent. ''I'm not playing if you losers don't get your act together I will take care you both for good,'' I

say pushing past them. I hate them sometimes, they are only useful for doing my dirty work and that includes

getting girls. Speaking of girls kim is following me trying to catch me, so I kind of walk faster. ''Brody you ok,'' she

asks worryingly. ''You sound like my mom,'' I say a bit annoyed. ''Okay, but yo-'' ''You coming to my welcome home

dad party, its in a week,'' I say cutting off kim. ''Of course, but are y-'' ''I'm fine, wear something hot, ok babe,'' I say

while giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. I walk away speedingly.

**Jack p.o.v**

''So, why are you in my office, jack,'' the chancellor said annoyed. ''I...got in...a fight with Brody Carson,'' I said while

looking down. The chancellor gets up quickly and gets in my face and then grabs it bring it to his with a jerk.''You

fought BRODY CARSON,'' he said so seriously its scary. ''Yes, sir,'' I said also seriously. ''You are promoted you to

alpha status immediately,'' he said excitingly. ''Why,'' I say while putting on a small smile. ''You stood up to BRODY

CARSON is the son of the U.F. DICTATOR,'' he said then talking to one guards. ''I'm gonna get you a badge right

now, right now just go to class,'' he said calming down a bit. ''Thank you so much, sir,'' I say proudly. As I walk out

everything seemed to go in slow motion. When I go through my classes I think about is what alpha's are and what

they do. Then I go to my workout class were all we do is work out. I'm on a treadmill when jerry comes up to me,

''yo man I heard you got pushed up to alpha status,'' jerry said with a smile. This mexican is not the smartest but he

knows how to sneak around. ''Yup...because of my fight,'' I said trying to keep my breath. ''Cool, look those girls are

checking us out,'' jerry says gesturing toward a group of about four girls, but I had my eye's on kim. _She is so cute. _

Why don't I just go and talk to her? I'm about to walk over to her when a girl stop's me and says ''nice abs.''

''Thanks,'' I say a bit nervously. I walk around her and finally get to kim,''hey,'' I say kind of awkwardly.''Hi,'' she says

between breaths. ''So the stuff here is state of the art, its cool,'' I say looking around. She stops her treadmill with

the wave of her hand. Then she kind of looks at me up and down. ''Let's see what can hold,'' she says with a smile.

We walk up to one of the dumbbells that is modified to add weight to it when you press a button. ''Why do you

want me to lift that weight,'' I ask frowning. ''To help prove yourself as alpha,'' kim says with a challenging smile.

People are starting to come up and watch, ''okay,'' I said flashing her with the same smile. I walk over and stand

over the dumbbell ''ready,'' I say. Kim turns it up to one-hundred fifty pounds and smiles at me. I grab it and lifted it

trying no to finch, I raise it above my head then put it down,''try harder,'' I say. ''Then let's not waste time,'' Kim said

with that smile again. She turned it to two-hundred fifty pounds and looked around ''this is the limit of the advance

class,'' she said with a serious face. I grab the dumbbell and lift it and say''please challenge me.'' She turned it up to

half a ton saying ''there's your challenge.'' ''You must be crazy, I wanted a Challenger but not this big of one,'' I say

realistically. ''Oh, Brody lifted this much, its actually a record,'' she replied never dropping her smile. I look at the

dumbbell_ focus_ a voice in my head says. Brody walks in and stands beside kim, smirking. ''What's this loser gonna

do,'' he said looking at me up and down. That's when I got determined to lift it. ''Dude you don't have to break his

record,'' says Jerry nervously. ''I got this, Jerry,'' I say reassuringly. I grab it and try to lift it and it doesn't

budge.''See, kim he's a wimp,'' said brody cockingly. ''Let's see,'' she said with a small smile. I lift again until my

hands hurt then I let go. ''God,'' I say getting annoyed. ''Just give up, man you're not better than me,'' said brody

with a smile. No I know I can do this. _Listen to me jack _said the voice. _You have to FOCUS _putting emphasis on 'focus'.

I look at the dumbbell and I just stare. Focus, huh? I'll give your 'focus' mysterious voice. I put my hands on the bar

of the dumbbell and squeeze in anger. Then I try to lift it and amazingly, I do. I then drop it and move my arms in

pain. ''OH MY GOD,'' kim says while clapping and smiling in amazement. Brody looks at me then at the dumbbell in

angry. ''Whatever,'' brody says while walking away. I feel great, _see what happens when you focus _said the voice

proudly. ''Whatever,'' I say to myself. ''Dude, why are you talking to yourself and nice job with that weight you're

gonna get us **a lot** of girls,'' jerry says walking up to me. I walk over to a bench where I left my shirt, when I am

approached by two guys. One is in a tie, who is a chancellor, the other in a scientist outfit. ''Hi i'm milton,'' he said

holding out his hand. I shake it, ''sir,'' I say to the chancellor. He nods and walks away to kim who glances at me. I

stare at her, ''so I would like to talk to you about a disorder you might have,'' milton says seriously looking at what I

was looking at. ''That's kim and if you're interested she's in a relationship with a very commanding guy,'' milton says

in a weird voice. ''I know,'' I say quickly. ''So what's this about a disorder,'' I say puzzled.


	5. Chapter 4

**Milton p.o.v**

I have never had to tell someone that they have **this** disorder. This guy makes it harder because of how ripped he is

and how his disorder has to do with his muscles. ''You're special because you and your dad are the only one's with

this disorder,'' I say. ''What is the name of this disorder,'' he says growing impatient. ''Its called Chronic Muscle

Imgrowment,'' I say looking down. ''I don't understand,'' he says shaking his head. ''See what happens is your

muscles adapt to the weight it is put under, then it grows strong enough to lift or move the object,'' ''I want to run

some test to be sure,'' I say finally looking him in his eyes. ''Okay,'' was all he said while looking at me. I walk away

kind of awkwardly, I can feel him eyeing me.

**Jack p.o.v**

I watch milton walk away and I think why didn't anyone tell me about this? Jerry finally walks up to me, ''yo man

what was that about,'' Jerry said while a smile. Telling by his voice he probably got asked out or asked someone

and they said 'yes'. ''I gotta go,'' I say looking at my schedule, ''Its lunch time and I wanna shower.'' ''OK, bro,''

jerry replied dropping the smile. He walks away as I gather my things and head for the showers.

**About 30 minutes later**

I'm on my way to the lunch hall, when a large group, who I recognize as my class, pass by. Kim stops in front of me

as I stare stupidly at my class. ''Jack,'' she said waving her hand in my face. I've been out of it since Milton told me

about my disorder. ''Huh, yeah what's up,'' ''Lunch is what's up, you have get in with your class but can sit where

you want.'' I smile, ''okay so you gonna sit with that jerk you call a boyfriend,'' I state while walking into what they

call the 'mess hall'. ''No, I sit with my friends and he sits with his,'' she says while following. ''So, If it was cool with

you, I like to get to know you better,'' I say coolly. ''Are you asking me out,'' Kim said while giving me a worried look.

''No...I just thought you would be good friend or something,'' I say, I feel my cheek burn. ''Oh, well you look like

you would be a good friend too, oh and we have Simulations after lunch so, eat light,'' she replied. I'm so glad we

have every class together other than my first class, which is Advanced math. I hate Advanced math especially in the

mornings. We part to go sit with friends, I see Jerry sitting with a dark skinned dude. I sit and the kid looks at me

and says ''shouldn't you be over there.'' He points over at a table where Brody and a bunch of other dudes are

joking around and laughing. I notice they all have buzz cuts like Brody. ''What are they Brody's groupie,'' I say

staring at my small salad. ''HAHAHAHAHA, man you are hilarious, yo,'' Jerry says a bit loudly. ''This is Eddie by the

way,'' Jerry says between laughter. ''Im jack,'' I said with a smile. ''I know, I mean who doesn't, firstly, your the son

of the colonies late rep., second, you broke Brody record in weight lifting.'' I watched him as he said this and then I

looked around and notice that there was a lot of girls looking over at our table. Jerry noticed and was giving girls

looks. ''And, you have longish hair and the chancellor hates longish hair on boys but the girls love long hair,'' Eddie

says. ''How do you know all that,'' I say. ''I work part-time in the file office and part time in THE LAB,'' he says 'the

lab' in a voice of the chancellor. ''Um, hi,'' replied a voice. I turn around to see Milton looking at me and Eddie

awkwardly. ''Hey Milton I didn't know you sit here,'' I say politely. ''Yeah, I work with Eddie in the lab,'' Milton

says while sitting down across from me beside Eddie. ''Who's he,'' Milton said looking at Jerry who was staring at

this girl. ''Oh, he's Jerry and he obviously likes someone,'' I say while waving my hand in his face. ''Well lunch is

about over but at the end of the day come to the lab we will be ready for you,'' he says while starting to eat his

salad. ''So, are you from The Colony, Jerry,'' Eddie asked after finishing his hot dog. Jerry snaps out of his daze and I

stare down at my salad. ''Um, yeah,'' Jerry says slowly ''Aren't you.'' ''I am,'' Eddie replies. ''Not me Im from the U.F,''

Milton says not looking up from his salad. Then Eddie, Jerry, and I all look at Milton.

**Kim p.o.v**

I watched jack, ''what ya lookin at, Kim,'' Kelsey says curiously. I look down at my fruit, smiling a bit. ''Sweet on

the new kid, huh,'' Donna says not looking away from her salad. She is stabbing it, vigorously. ''Don't you already

have a boyfriend,'' Donna says with a smart tone. ''Yeah but that doesn't mean I can't have guy friends,'' after I say

it the bell rings. The girls get up and rush to there next class, I get a lot of hugs and 'byes' from the girls as they

leave. I get up and throw my stuff away as someone taps me, I turn. ''Wanna walk me to my next class,'' Jack says

with a smile. ''Sure,'' I reply while biting my bottom lip. As we walk some people clear the way to let us pass. ''I feel

famous,'' Jack whispers to me. I laugh, we finally reach The Simulation Room. Jack walks away to the boy's locker

room, ''bye, Kim.'' ''Bye, Jack'' I say. Hope he survives coach Rudy, he's the worst.

**Jack p.o.v**

I'm changing when Jerry walks up limping a little bit. ''So dude where you go when the bell rung,'' he asked. ''Stayed

back to walk with Kim,'' I say while smiling. ''Oh okay,'' Jerry says. ''LINE UP SQUADDIES,'' a short guy says. ''IM

RUDY OR IN YOUR CASE, SIR,'' Rudy yells. I raise my hand, ''Sir?'' ''WHAT,'' Rudy yelled again. ''Is yelling necessary,

sir,'' I say looking him in the eye. ''Okay, smarty you will hand out the gear,'' he says finally quieting down and

pointing to a large locker. I press the button and the locker opens up and a suit appeared on a hook. I took it off

the hook as the line of guys come I hand them out. I finally get mine and realise that this is made by the colony. I

put on the boots and also realise my chest plate has a red mark on it. _Commitment, _I know strange voice. Soon I

am fully suited up, excluding my helmet. ''Now the rules are simple, no fighting your own team, don't get shot

cause you will feel he pain, and most important the numbers on your chest plates match your fellow squad

members,'' Rudy says. ''Oh and some alpha's requested to be in this one so have fun,'' Rudy replies quickly. Rudy

told us to line up at the door, I was at the back behind Jerry. There was a timer :05 :04 :03... I looked my chest

plate then, RRRRIIINNNGGGGG. Then the door opens up and we run out in to a foggy, forest theme battleground.

Then a voice over says: BEGIN! Then I hear gunshots and my squad leader yells for us to move and ''dude this is so

crazy,'' Jerry yells. I see a large window up high with girls, Rudy, and the chancellor. I never mind that and run

through the tree's following my squad leader.

**No one p.o.v**

Right now jack's and Brody's teams haven't seen each other. There was a even ten teams of five. Now there is five

teams left. Thanks to the alpha's who begged to join. Brody was in a fight when he spots someone taking down colt

,who was losing. Brody takes down his guy just as jack takes down his. Then jack spot's another from brody's team

and runs for him and Brody follows. Then with a swift jump, he jumps on andy's back. Then he using his body weight

he takes Andy down but, Andy is fast and gets his gun and shoots at jack. Jack does a swift flip back then it turns

into a fist fight. The difference between jack and Andy is Andy is yelling threats, jack is dead silent. Andy runs for

jack who sidesteps and kicks his side making him fall. Afterwards, jumping on a tree climbing up quickly then jumping

off landing on his elbow, cracking his chest plate. Andy stops moving and Brody run's from behind a tree to fight

this guy. Remember Brody doesn't know who this guy is. ''Who ever you are prepare to GET IT,'' brody yells the last

words louder. Then the voice over says:TERRAIN CHANGE. The terrain changed from a forest to a populated place

like the colony streets during a rush hour. People were everywhere and this got brody off his game. He falls on a

back on a child but jack grabs him and throws him off the child before he even touches her. Jack just stands there

staring at Brody who was getting up. Jack wasn't in his regular stance he just stood there in front of brody.

Brody punches jack catches it and squeezes, so hard brody gets on his knees. Then lets go of his fist, takes off his

gloves. Brody backs away from jack then shoots at him with his gun, twice. Jack stopped for a second but

keeps walking. Brody realizes that was his last bullets and backs away still holding his fist. Then jack reaches him

picks him up and throw him into the ground so hard cracked his backs armor. Finally, he stands up on a dirty store

wall and punches him over and over. Punches all over his helmet and chest plate until...it fell. His chest plate fell

on the ground cracked. Brody yelled, ''STOP.'' He took off his helmet and threw it on the ground. ''WHO ARE YOU,''

brody yelled getting face to face with jack. Jack took his helmet off, he was sweating heavily and breathing that way

too, Brody was speechless and Jack just walked away, the simulation ended and Jack walked out throwing his

helmet down. Voice over: SIMULATION OVER. HIGHEST POINTS TO JACK BREWER. WINNING SQUAD NUMBER 7.

THANK YOU FOR PARTICIPATING. Jack's team cheers in joy and slaps each other on the back.

**Later at The Lab... (Still Jack p.o.v)**

Its like I walk into this alternate universe. Where nerds go wild or something. ''Hey Jack over here,'' Milton says

while talking to Eddie and some other nerd. As I walk over the nerd walks away, ''make sure its ready Steven.''

''So jack, you ready,'' Eddie asks. ''Um, yeah I guess,'' I says slowly. ''Take your clothes off and put this on this,''

Milton says quickly without looking up from his screen. I feel awkward as Milton hands me some underwear in

a plastic bag. I take it and walk away to a bathroom. I got the boxer briefs on and I as I walk out I notice girl nerds

staring at my chest. Some dropped stuff they had in their hands. ''Milton, I need a covering,'' I say kind of quietly to

him.''We are about to start now,so really no need to,'' ''Milton look around,''Milton looks around seeing the alternate

universe has seem to have halted. All the girls were still staring at me and the boys were staring at them. This is

gonna take a while.

**Kim p.o.v**

''Man brody, he beat you up.'' ''What,'' ''I don't mean to be mean or anything but he did,'' I replied. We are chilling

out in the quiet talking part of the large library on a couch. Brody has several ice packs, ''he cheated Kim, Im sure off

it.'' ''Whatever brody,'' I say while smiling. Just then Kelsey runs up to me excitingly, ''Kate and Regina in the lab said

that the new guy, jack is in the lab with only underwear on,'' Kelsey says while giggling. ''What,'' I say smiling

uncontrollably. Brody gets up with his ice packs and leaves. Kelsey grabs my hand and leads me past brody in the

direction of the lab. When we get there jack is getting a shot from Milton then he notices me. ''Hey kim,'' he says.

''Hey jack wh-,'' in mid sentence kelsey pulls me aside. ''Could you put in a good word for me with jack, thanks Kim

your a awesome friend,'' she says quickly then she run off. Jack walks up to me, ''so what you doing down here,

came to see me its okay,'' jack says cockily. ''Whateva,'' I say as Milton walks up to us, ''we're ready jack,'' Milton

says. ''That is the examine room and you will be in the experiment room,'' I state. ''Let me guess your dad wants

you to be involed in everything,'' jack says with a look. ''Yeah how'd you know,'' ''cause my dad was the same

way.'' He walks in the experiment room and I walk in the examine room. I got a weird feeling that this isn't gonna

go well.

**I need prayer for me and my family. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks-aNGEL**


End file.
